Slytherin Sweetheart
by Liebling
Summary: ‘In the end, she was happy. In the beginning she was happy. She only got a bit confused ‘round the middle.’ Parkinson&Flint&Malfoy friendship fic. Angsty.


_'And did I tell you that I love you,_

_Just how much I really need you _

_Did I tell you that I love you tonight?'_

_~ 'Greatest Story Ever Told' sung by Oliver James_

**Author's Notice:**  Another Flint, Malfoy, Parkinson *angsty* friendship fic.  Mainly Pansy though.  Tough to end. Really really tough to end.  It's a bit jumpy, really. But I think it adds to the charm, her character.  It's late. It's now Saturday. I shouldn't be writing. I should be in bed.  And if I'm not in bed I should be studying for finals. But I only started this at...what, eight?

Slytherin Sweetheart 

_xo_

_xo_

_xo_  

The truth is, some people don't ever have a fair chance.

The truth is, most people play up to society's expectations.

The truth is, she never got to have a life.

She never got to be Pansy Parkinson...but she was Pansy Parkinson her whole life, which wasn't long.

She was born on a cloudy day, sometime late April. April.  Flowers in bloom, people in love, the dead washed away, the living _ever so_ alive.  She was born on a cloudy day, sometime in late April..._and _she was a good child.

They named her _Pansy_...like a _flower_, a pretty _flower_…

She wasn't young for long.

They sent her off to Hogwarts, and she had a childhood friend to go with. Draco Malfoy.  And she knew he was a good friend, simply not a good person. He was her one true friend, her one true companion--he was her everything, even from an insanely young age.

They ate licorice wands on the train...and their souls _tumbled._

And she loved him.  Though forever unsure of what that meant.

He taught her how to love.  And yet, he was unsure as well. And with the rules forgotten, they made up their own definition of love.  And it was better than _anything_.

She did decent in school. Smarter than she looked, though never given credit for it.  She lived for potions, mainly.  Things put together to make something else.  It was _awing._

Visited her family once a month.  But visited the _world_ all the time...

She really was a Slytherin.

The hat didn't have to think long.

She remembers her first thoughts on Flint. Strong, she knew.  Rather...rather out of her league.  Which was hard to imagine, really. But he was.  He was, she knew, because there was something _deeper._  

Sometimes, she didn't think there was anything deeper to her.

Flint was added in with Malfoy...who was added into the friendship.  Which was more of..._something different altogether_.  They were the best of friends. They were the worst of friends.  

And...she was _deep_ too, despite it all.

Things went right to her soul, the boys always said. Nothing got past, Parkinson. She never faltered...and yet, she lived in _fear_.

Fear of Voldemort. Fear of death.  Fear of pain. Fear of suffering.  Fear of losing them..._all_ of them...

Fear of the world hating her.

And yet, she _adored_ Voldemort. Death _intrigued_ her.  And the fact that the world hated her...was _really_ just icing atop a never-ending cake.

And she loved it.

She loved life...she loved it more than most knew. She didn't smile like the pretty girls', and she didn't flip her hair, but she was _happy_. 

In the end, she was happy. In the beginning she was happy. She only got a bit confused 'round the middle.

The Princess never really loses her way though. Not when she has _her _boys'...not when they have her...

And you're never really lost if you're loved.

She lived for **them**. And she lived for the smell of mint and the water in the lake just outside Hogwarts.  She lived for the way her heart felt after he kissed her. The way he looked into her soul. She lived for Professor Snape, and his smirk.  Dumbledore's heart.  The chill up her spine.  The weekly graveyard visits.  The color of blood.  The whistle in the wind.  

She lived for **them.**

Until she couldn't anymore.

The war began much later than everyone expected and they were lost _wading_ in it, _seeping_ in it, for so long.  Until it came. And it surprised them _all._

And the world was scared.  And so were the **three.**

And she was too. And even more than the others.

It was insane.

And the world kept spinnin'...and time never did stand still...and forever never was meant to last...and three people struggled to understand what life was all about...

And on the brink of a war, on the brink of existence, on top of it all...

They lost one of their three.

The soul of them.

The heart of them.

They lost little Miss. Parkinson--soon to be Malfoy--they lost a lot that day.   _They lost a friend, mostly._  And a **Slytherin Sweetheart.**  

They lost all they wanted to protect. All that was worth protecting.

They lost little Miss. Parkinson that day.

They lost a friend, mostly.

~*~


End file.
